a human soldier in zootopia
by trexoil
Summary: When a 19year old male human named max is drafted into the army at the begging of world war 3 his company is deployed to the front line and is ambushed. Max find a tunnel and go's in it in order to escape the enemy but as he leaves the tunnel he finds that he's not in the world he once knew has home instead he finds a odd places called zootopia. PS this is my very first story
1. Chapter1 war

**This is my very first story that I am writing so if I make any mistakes just tell me and ill fix them. And thank you for reading my story and for taking the time out of your day it really means a lot to me.**

[max was all alone he just rememberd that his company was ambushed and were in a fire fight. He stood still so he could get his brining's]

...what the...I need to move(he started to run but a bang rang out in the air)

[And he felt a sharp pian in his left leg.]he moved but not has fast as he wold have a couple seconds before.

He moved in to an abounded train station and found a dug up hole and climbed in but he heard foot steeps out side the station.(he's in hear sir) said a voice (good gas him out i whant him alive. He could have some information)

Dammit he said underneath his own breath and climbed in the hole and realized it didn't look men made and it didn't look like a men could fit in it, but luckily for max he was only 19 and was small enough to fit in he started to move and could smell gas he knew he had to move faster. He could see a light at the end of the tunnel was he going to die he thought...no not like this. just a bit more he said.

He moved faster and made it to the end. But when he left from the tunnel he realized he was standing in clearing[how did get here? I just couldn't have I was going down a slope...

Damm its cold out I need to move or find shelter for my wound...

Where the hell am I... there was nothing on the map saying there was a tundra wait...is that a sing...I need to get there it mite be the military base we left from.

...Just a bit more. Wait that's not the base...that's a 24-7 store. I thought this place was to be unabated[well guess I should get in, not like my radio is going to work in this storm]and I still need to take care of my leg my medical kit got hit by shrapnel all the contents are destroyed.

I need to stop the bleeding [augh] ...[my back]...SHIT I got hit in the back to? I need to get down there they might have some medical supplies.

[ding the sound of the door as max entered ]hey buddy I need you to...


	2. Chapter 2A whole new world

...um hey buddy...if you're into the furry fandom i'm not judging but I do like your wolf suit .But please if you have any medical

equipment I really need it...WHAT THE HELL.[ the shop worker said]GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU ANIMALE.

[Just then max heard a clink sound in his leg]ahg shit i'm losing a lot of blood max said quietly

Oh MY GOD is that blood on its cloths said a customer form some were in the store. CALL 911 the shop worker said as he was looking very closely at max's rifle and his standard issued sidearm and all of his tactical gear. OH GOD he has a gun said another customer.[fuck what the hell do I do max said in his mind.]

Yo yo listen man I'll give you everything in the cash register just please don't kill us the employ said with fear in his voice no wait please hang on max pleaded in a low voice to defuse the situation i'm not here to[just as max talked he heard police sirens form outside of the store].THIS IS THE POLICE COME OUT AND PUT YOUR GUN Down side a voice coming from outside of the store[oh my fucking god you have to be kidding with me max thought to himself.]

THIS IS THE POLICE IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT WE WILL COME IN BY force.

Max realized that this was no way out of this situation if he waited to long he might get shot or he'll bleed out and just die.[the only way i'm going to survive is if I come out he thought to himself].

OK OK I'LL COME OUT[max said loudly while under the effects of being very drowsy because of the lost of blood].Max took his sidearm while still in the store and took out the magazine and unloaded the round in the chamber. And laid in flat on the ground OK OK I'M COMING OUT NOW!

[max said very loudly to make sure the officers heard him].As max opened the doors of the store he could see 5 police cruiser out on the snow covered street and all of them saying zpd.

GOOD NOW LAY DOWN ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD.[said a very demanding voice of a species of animal but[max couldn't see the species because of the lights coming from the police cruisers that were blinding him].

OK OK [max said and laid down on his stomach. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and he felt the feeling of being handcuffed. after the handcuffs were on he heard a females voice yell NICK HE'S BLEEDING [said the female behind him.]Call for an medical transport said the voice.

On it carrots said a male voice Max could hear sirens far down the street and he tried to keep his eyes open and remembered his training he would try to stopping the bleeding and let the blood clot but it was to much he couldn't any more and even if he could he was handcuffed. .He heard a voice say lode him up quickly. And heard the sound of the van moving and heard a voice say give me blood type A. And a another voice say of what species I don't know we need to test his blood and see if it's compatible with any other animal[great i'm going to die without anyone knowing who i am max thought to himself].but just then the van hated a bump and max blacked out]...


	3. Chapter 3 A blast form the past

**Thank you all for reading my stories it really means alot to me.I will try to update on a regular basis and if make any mistakes just tell me and i'll fix theam as quickly as i can**.

two days where we last left off

There's one on the right..

Max take him it side max[as a body fell from a building above maxes platoon.]

Ok lets push we need to take the village before dawn so we can launch our attack on the airfield this village will serve as a staging point in ower assault [said the commander] It should be easy there shouldn't be a large military presence there.

Sir the predator drone has imagery on a enemy force moving this way they must be reinforcements for the airbase said isaac [a friend of max's in the same company]Shit...that's not good get me in contact with the other platoons in the sir

trooper? `we have new imagery from the drone...the enemy force ...WELL GET ON WITH IT TROOPER[said the commander some what angrily]The enemy force looks like a battalion roughly about 1,500 soldiers sir.[said jessy one the medics in the platoon and who was a male]

[Everyone looked at each other quietly talking and whispering with each other with and some had look of disbelief on their faces]Did they know we were coming?yea they have a battalion why else would there be so many of it's a key military outpost[said a soldier historically]

Sir with respect what do we do we can't lose this position and were too small to take on that orders remain the same get me in contact with other platoons in the area[said the commander with a strong and demanding tone in his voice]

Shit max what the hell is he going to do said have little to no men power and we don't even have 's ok isaac i think he has a plan look at how the commander keepes his composer. I hope you're right max or else we'll all be d-[just then a soldier yelled out we're through to the commander]

Sir we are connected to the other work hand it over to me i'll talk with them.

[A couple of minutes went by and every one was quite].hey isaac do you know how far away the enemy is?Yeah 2 hours away at less we have time I listen up everybody we have the other platoons come here we also have two companies with light armor coming here be in in one hour until then i want all of you to dig in and make sure you all have everything you need so be ready to engage the enemy.

[An hour went by and most of the soldier from the other platoons came into the makeshift base Max's platoon commander was talking to the other platoons leaders and were trying to place there solders in stargic loticans for the enemy assault.a couple minutes after the infitry came into the base the light reconnaissance vehicles moved into good firing positions. it took the vehicle a while because it was night and some what hard to see]Well this is going to be fun said a soldier next to yea tell me about said max historically.

[An hour went by and nothing.]

Where the hell are they i thought they were supposed to be here by maybe they got lost said a -[just then BANG the soldier got shot in the left arm].

BANG BANG BANG BANG the sound of the rounds being fired lit up in the air

Return fire said a platoon of the armour vehicles fired its turret [and hot shells rained down right next to max one of the shells went into his shirt].AGH FUCKING SHIT [yelled max]HEY ARE YOU HIT [yelled jessy]NO A FUCKING SHELL WENT INTO MY HELP ME GET IT i got you.

There advancing [just as a soldier said that he was shot in the head right next to max]shit

BANG BANG BANG [max opened up with his rifle trying to hit someone in the night] I CAN'T FUCKING SEE THEM. DOES ANYONE HAVE A VISUAL[yelled max]I HAVE TWO ON THE FAR RIGHT [YELLED ISAAC. God i wish i had night vision goggles right about now max thought to himself]MAX THERE'S A GRENADE GET DOWN…

… ...

BANG BANG BANG [the sound of rifles still friering]aw shit my isaac you ok..OH SHIT JESSY ISAAC'S DOWN[Jessy came running over] shit the shrapnel went through his plat carryer it hated his I can't treat him here bring him back to base where the commander is they might be able to treat him i got it[max pulled isaac by the strap behind his plate carrier.

BANG BANG BANG MEDIC MEDIC[the sound of People screaming rang out into the night] medic [max screamed] I NEED A MEDIC. It's ok said a soldier standing next to max in the base I got medic the soldier shouted the medic came running over and looked up at max and said he dead sir he bled out I don't have a pulse.[damn it max said in his mind trying to hold back tears]hey soldier the commander said Yes sir. [max said]We're going to fall back to the old train station i've ordered a bomb and run and i think it's beast if we move from this potion just in case the bombs were to overshoot.i need you to go and tell your platoon and the rest of the soldiers were moving out YES SIR [said max in a loud voice]. Time to go back in hell [max said under his own voice he looked back at Isaac who was lying there lifeless.]

[max ran through the field until he came in contact with the platoon's leader] sir the commander has ordered that we move back to a safe position for the bomb and run .ok good work soldier. YOU 10 COVER THE RETREAT

[the soldiers ran moving through cover until they were at the old train station.] ok are we all here [max said] jesse-I think so- [just then the sound of bombers echoed out in the air the position where the soldiers had just left was completely destroyed and so was the advancing enemy].HOLY SHIT it was a good thing we moved from that place right tell me about the enemy is retreating sir. good do not pursue we need to regather and count ower losses Yes sir [said a soldier.] Hey max [said Jessy] yea. do you know where Isaac is?Oh sorry men...he didn't make it he bled out .shit[said Jessy]i'm sorry its ok max i just don't want to tell his mom that her little boy isn't coming home...you know man-yea [replayed max]

 **Right after where we left off**

Aw...Isaac...Jessy...ha was it all a dream...I can't move[I'm being restrained max thought to him the wall of the room where max was in it reads ZPD LOCK UP] ZPD what the hell? I'm in prison I can't be I was[just then max heard footsteps coming down the hallway from outside his room and closed his eyes...

 **I'm sorry for how big this chapter is Its the biggest made so far and thank you for reading all the way**


	4. Chapter 4 A very very odd world

**Thanks for reading the story all the way up i'll be referencing metal gear sold in this chapter just because I'm a fan and it fits well with the theme and the whole setting of the if i make any spelling mistakes just tell me and i'll fix them.**

O gees what kind of hell is [thought to himself he could feel that he was hooked up to some ok i'm hooked up to a mceachin and strapped to bed by anthropomorphic animals that probably want to do god knows what to me. ]

HEY carrots[said a male's voice] i'm on guard duty for that animal we found whant to join me?yea i guess i'm on break.[it's the same voice from before max thought to himself the same female closed his eyes trying to fake he was still sleeping.] [klinch was the sound the door made as it opened]

Hey carrots what did they say about this animal we found? Nick it's a living breathing thing I bet it has a name we shouldn't treat it like this. Well it didn't tell us its name there for it's a animal.

Nick we're all animals [said the female]. Yea but seriously what did they say about it?Come on Carrots don't leave me in the dark.

Well they said it's a male and that it was armed to the teeth but they also said that his weapons could easily outperform owners they also said that he was injured by some unknown means and if he wasn't he could have easily taken on the enter force with the weapons and armor he was in other words we're lucky to be here [nick said].But that's not all they also found some patches on his armor one of them said outer heaven so we know he's intelligent outer heaven?what is he a demon?[said nick.]To be honest i have no ideia nick he an unknown animal we never found a any species like him.

[just as the conversation looked like it was coming to an end max decided he should wake up because the female officer might be easy on him.]

Um hey [max said in very low and uncertain voice]how are you two doing?... … …[the two officers looked back and forth at each other with a very and I mean very uncertain look on there faces]Nick get the doctor...now [said the bunny police officer i'm on It said nick As he was leaving the room.]um please can you tell me where I am?um yea you're in the zpd lock up[she wow she's a bunny to be honest i didn't expect a bunny to arrest one that walks on two legs max thought to himself.]

Um i don't mean to act stupid but can you please tell me what zpd stands for?yea sure it stands for zootopia police department.[zootopia what the HELL is zootopia max thought?] Oh i'm sorry officer i didn't catch your sorry about that it's judy it's nice to meet you it's nice to meet you to… .Its max it's nice to meet you to max.

[Just as soon max was done introducing himself to judy nick brook in through the door with a tranquilizer gun a squad of police officers behind him and 2 nurses]Ohhh GOD [max said out loud]NICK YOU'RE SCARING HIM [said judy right next to max in an aggressive tone]Judy back away from the animal we don't know what he's capable off. Animal...animal i'm not an animal i'm a human[max said angrily and underneath his breath.] NURSE [nick yelled].

[A nurse came in behind nick and injected max with some type of drug]it's ok the nurse said to max it's ok just relax.[huh that's odd i don't feel anything...it might be because the drug wasn't made for humans max thought to himself.]um hey i don't feel any thing [max said]

WHAT![everybody in the room shouted]Yea i don't think the drug was made for my species.

Um hey judy i need to use the bathroom can you please help me out of bed and take of these ties on my hands?oh yea[judy helped max out of bed and everybody was looking in disbelief that she actually helped him]um hey judy are sure that you should take the ties off his handles?[nick said]well yes we have 5 armed guards all over the room it's not like he could try anything and I trust him[max just realized that well she was right if I tried to make a run to the door i'll get shot with one of those tranquilizer rounds and i'll be locked up contacting the commander and the army is going to have to wait max thought.]

Thanks judy [max said]hey guys can i please speak to the chief of police in the department[every on in the room had a look of shock on their faces that this alien or savage animal was so smart]um yes i guess nick said[they walked down to the chief's office and max had a conversation with the chief and told him that it was a whole big mix up I see. well because of the given circumstances of the sition all charges against you have been dropped. the scientist and media off zootopia believe you to be a new species and would like to learn more about you for this reason i have assigned judy hopps and nick wild to be your protectors and overseers because of that little event at that 24-7 store.I can't have someone who tried to rob a store be walking freely on the streets do i make myself clear yes sir [said judy and nick but nick was a bit slower on it max also said yes sir but managed to cut it out before the chief nick and judy looked at him awkwardly.]Good dismissed [said the chief.]hey chief [max cuted in] what about my weapons and my equipment?[judy looked at max along with nick]your weapons will be in the lock i have theam back?NO absolutely not if the media were to see you with weapons that out match the weapons of the police force they will think that we can't do our what about if i were to join your police force then i'll be one of you and i'll inforce the law?...ok you may take your equipment but remember judy and nick are your overseers do whatever they say to do dismissed.

[As they were leaving the chief's office]Hey kid why did you say yes sir in there?asked nick and where in the world did you get those weapons from?[judy cuted a bad look]It was probably just an that still doesn't answer where he got those weapons from… i'll tell you guys later lets just get my equipment first.[judy ran up to max are you ok?if you don't want to talk about it it's. it fine judy.

[max getting his weapons back] Here you go sir here is you equipment thanks [max said].hey are you guys starving because I am [asked nick] yep [said judy] what about you max oh its your not and we cant leave you here so come on we're going to get something to eat do i make myself clear judy said in a very confident tone yes mam [max said almost immediately and standing at attention because of training.]wow kid all you had to say ok you didn't have to do all that. sorry sir[said max] um max is everything ok you don't have to call us that all the time. But you two are my superiors you out rank me [said max even if his real rank in the army was a corporal]ok buddy let's go and and get something to eat and you can tell us what's on your mind [said judy]

[a couple minutes of driving]...

 **Well that's all for now I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I you for reading all this way it means a lot to to a lot of things going on in my family so I might not be able to update the story as much as I would like thank you for reading it really means a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5 work

**[In the car]**

Hey judy you really sure we can trust him?I mean the weapons he has it's like he was going to kill not to mation we don't even know his background and where he comes all we know he's here just to kill us.[said nick trying to be as quiet as he can.]

Ok nick listen.I Trust him and he could have tried something a long time ago [said judy in her regular voice]

 **[The police radio] Beep beep ten-4 we have a hostage station at 45 n mouse all units in the area are clear to use force if necessary.**

[Max]Um hey guys should we..you know respond to by the way nick i know you were talking about me[you dick i've been through hell fighting with my brothers in arms on the front lines well let's see if your still an asshole if i make an arrest and save your life thought max]

Yea max is right we should go and well max lets see if you know how to use your weapons and if you can keep up[said nick with a cocky lock on his face].well how about this nick what if we try not to die?[said max]

[Judy looked at max and nick somewhat surprised]ok listen we need to focus who knows what they have in there[nick and max looked at each other]ok let's do this just like your training [max said in a low voice as he took out his combat balaclava and put it on his head and loaded his rifle and chambered a round.

 **[At the scene a couple minutes after the talk between the officers ]**

Ok max you going to going with us i want you to be behind me and nick [said judy]Judy with all do respect shouldn't i go in first i have the better armor and i'm bigger than you and has a point[said nick.]ok let's move [said max]

 **[Max cleared room by room with nick and judy behind him] ok le-YEAAA yield a wolf trusting a knife directly at judy**

 **Max puted his rifle on his shoulder and came in front of judy**

 **max locked his hands in a and grabbed the attackers hand and moved him closer to himself and puted his front foot behind the wolfs and switched to his offhand that was on his side and grabbed the hand holding the knife and grabbed the throat of the wolf and forced him to the doing this the wolf let go of the knife and was now on the ground.** HEY NICK GET OVER HERE AND ARREST THIS GUY![yelled max]

Ok i'm on it[a small little bear cub came out from the door]is the bad man gone?asked the cub judy ran over to him yes he 's ok.

[ **a couple minutes after the arrest]**

Hey judy are ok and how's the kid?[asked max]

Oh yea he's fine i just talked to family and everything's cleared up thanks for asking[.said judy]

Hey nick are you ok? Yea i'm fine...HEY MAX... where the hell did you learn how to fight like that?[asked nick]I mean like i saw how you made him go to the ground that it wasn't because of pure you had training form someplace didn't you?

Nick stop annoying him he saved my life and he might as well have saved yours nick didn't you say you were hungry nick?I mean like I could tell you later if you wa-[ **sundently max felt a bad pain growing in his left leg]**

Um max is everything ok you don't look good[said judy]no it's fine is it's ok i just sit down in the car..and do you have a first aid kit i really need it.[said max very quickly]um yea hey did you get hurt [said nick]no i'm fine

[Max quickly ran over to the car and closed the door and pulled up the piece of his uniform that was covering his left THERE'S A LOT OF BLOOD dame how was i this fucking stupid max thought i should have known to take care of my took of his balaclava and took a pair of tweezers and pulled out the round that wasn't that deep in his a 22:3 round i would have expected it to go took a disinfectant spray and directed the wound and then took the dressing and covered the wound to the the bleeding and to make sure it would heal properly.]

[judy and nick walked over to the car] Max is everthing really ok [said judy in a concerned voice.]

Yea i'm fine[it should heal up better now max thought]ok well now if you two are done do you guys want to go and actually get something to eat?[asked nick]

Yea [said judy]

 **[A couple more minutes of driving]**

Well here we are [said nick] [they were at some type of dinner in a very woods type of area made sure that his rifle was clear and put under some blankets in the car he puted on his balaclava in order to make sure no one realized he was that weird animals the police force walked in and judy said a table for 3 [to the lion at the counter she said just follow me and she led us to our table.]

Ok because you guys ask so much i'm from the army[max said]

army?[nick said] yes i was drafted into the army because of the those patches on my armor mean army is the main fighting force for my people and from where i come in other words i'm a soldier i fight so people can be safe and so we can win the reason i was able to take the wolf down was because of my training.

OK so you're a cop[said nick] like big woop it's not like you did anything stopping acting that way-no it's ok judy to be honest the wars fucking hell i can't tell you i've been through on kid when we took you into the hospital they took this photo from your pocket it's you and some other human.[max looked in the photo and went quiet it was isaac and jessie]dammm...hey max is everything ok..[asked judy] yea hey you know this guy to right of me in this photo?

his name isaac he was my best friend in the that's is he now?[asked nick ] still in the war fighting i he passed away two days ago[replied max] [judy and nick looked at each other ]oh shit its cool got hated with a piece of shrapnel and died his mom won't have her son coming home now.[everyone at the table was quiet not knowing what to max what about your mom and how was the war? It couldn't be all that bad.[asked judy in a happy tone trying to cheer up the situation.]My mom...the war...t _he war_...ok ill tell you about the war and what happened to my mom and my friends


	6. Chapter 6 A long talk

Ok so you all want to know what happened to my mom and my family huh... well 5 years ago tensions between north korea and russia where very high diplomats from russia and the rest of the nation were working on a peace treaty. I was only a 14 years old in middle school to be honest i didn't give a single fuck about what was happen in the world all i knew was what was happen at home and in my a winter day it lightly snowing i took the bus to school and i waved bye to my mom before i left through the door.i got on the bus a sited next to my friend carl he was wearing a blue hoodie even though it was not a snow jacket.

So did we have any homework our teacher [max said] nope said [carl] the bus stopped at another stop and some people got on. 15 minutes later

Ok i'll see you later [said max as he headed to his home room]

2 minutes later i headed down to my 3 first classes of the day and then i headed to lunch for 4 period [said max] i sat down to group of friends and we all talked about different things that were going on in the world but then one of my friends named michael brought up the nuclear crises happening to other countries around the world…..we really didn't like the idea about how easily we could all be killed.

After that we didn't talk and just went on with the rest of the day i went home and ate dinner and went to bed.i woke the next morning wondering why the sun wasn't up yet and went down stairs because that day was a wednesday and i still had school i turned on the new and saw…..

What was it [said judy in a soft voice]

I saw new footage from the war a us base was attacked in japan and the soldiers were all executed...i knew by doing this the us would be dragged into the war the attack was done by north korea the japanese army pushed back the enemy but it was too late the u.s launched a nuke in all the confusion to korea and korea sent one to japan...it's funny how much things could happen over night to be honest the island where the nuke was heading detonated and every one was killed the new showed the ashes of dead bodies...there was one pitcher of a pregnant woman in an hospital and how she died clutching the baby in her stomach...I..I was scared about what would happen that my country was involved in the war between north korea,russia,japan and now that the u.s is in it no doubt its allies would help with the war effort to causing the u.k france and australia and an handful of other countries to fight in the war countries like india and iceland and greenland remand out of the war for now and no international affairs.

Ok who who wait[said nick]what is the u.s japan and all of these other places and what makes them so different you said yourself that you're all the same species.

Ok well in my world or universe we humans are the dominant animale there [said max] ill tell you more about it later but let me finish first.U.S soil was never invaded upon until now germany too over alaska but we were quick to respond and reclaimed it. My town in also i lived in anchorage...the ..they executed the civilians and i hide i was at school and we could here screaming from kids coming from the building outside the classroom one by one they were being killed we all hide...the town was completely destroyed and almost everyone was slaughtered some kids and their family including my family… After that i wanted revenge for what they fucking cowards and i didn't want to that happen to anyone the army retook alaska and i was putted into a refugee i was eligible and because i had no family any more... i was drifted into the army to be honest i wasn't mad that i was drafted i was happy...i was happy to get ravaging and see how the enemy likes it when there fucking family is killed right in front of theam i don't even care if i had to kill kids or babies i say they can all go to fucking hell.

[Judy and nick looked at max with a scared face]

...max [said judy]


	7. Chapter 7 the radio

'max(said judy in a soft voice)it's ok you don't have to think about that or be like that any more".what(said max)no this is wrong i shouldn't be here i should be fighting with my brothers on the front line..not after what they did i need to go back."

"no you don't (said judy)you could have a good life here with me and Nick".'no i can't i just cant..i dont want to become a deserter i don't want to be remembered as a guy who left his friends on the battlefield to save his own skin".

 **A long period of silence went over the** booth they were sitting in

hey hops, (said nick) When did i ever agreed to be the third wheel.I mean i'm not really in this conversation so i'm going to go and take my food in the car and wait".'No nick it's not like that (said judy)oh come on don't be like that nick".'nah it's fine ill leave you two lovebirds alone".

"i just don't know judy i want to go back it just doesn't feel right being here with..." 'well its just sounds like you need a good friend how about you sleep over at my house"[said Judy]"well shit I just realized I don't even have anywhere to go[max thought]"ok i'll come over not like I have anywhere to go any where' "ok well it's already 6:30 so my shift is over i'll drive us there after we drop off nick'

[30 minutes later]

"well here we are home sweet home. I'll get you some clean cloths make yourself at home'["is is here apartment? it's only like 9 feet in length and theirs only one bed...and everything is so tightly packed max thought"]

"ok here are some cloths you can were'[said Judy] "Oh thanks[said max] hey is it ok if i take a shower and get ready for bed?' "yeah sure don't don't feel scared to ask me anything.i'll wash your dirty clothes for you'[said judy with a smile on her face'[max quickly walked over to bathroom and took off his clothing and made sure that all of his weapons were safe and put away ] "wow i never thought in my life this would ever happen to me'[thought max]

'Wow this feels great i haven't taken a hot shower in a long time...SHIT i haven't even checked my radio[max quickly shuted of the shower and puted on a towel]...come on come on...HELL YES i got a signal.[BAM BAM BAM !] "MAX ARE YOU OK DID YOU SLIP'?[asked Judy] "no im fine thank you for asking'[said max]"oh ok i'm just making sure you fine' "come on come on pick up…. "MAX IS THAT YOU'[said a loud voice] "holy shit Jessy can you hear me'? "Yeah where the hell are were marked mia a day ago we have rescue operations looking for you right now...AH there we go i a couple of operators getting your location'…. "UM sir?" "This location it not showing up on our maps'...


	8. Chapter 8 a new problem

"what?(said jessy in a nervous voice)that cant be he has to be here some where..." "sir...um all evidence supports that's he's off planet..." "um hey jessy" " yeah max are you ok?"(said jessy in a very nervous voice) "yeah im fine but did you get promoted?" "oh yeah i did after the battle also you also have been selected for a promotion my knowledge we scattered after the enemy attacked us at the train station right?"

"yeah but who was those guys that attacked us...they didn't fight like...human's they moved so unnatural like..like they couldn't feel pain or fear"(said max) "um yeah it actually more like they were a spacial experimental unit they were also supported by a odd group of men whereing gas mask so far we have no idea who they are and why there fighting but they dont seem to be a millatry unit... also um... you know what never mind anyway the nations have also came togather in order to make one government and one nation .there has been a lot of talk about it."

...

" ah shit im sorry max but i dont think we can reach you for now..hey you know how humans started to populate and terraform the other planets in the solar system like 15 years ago? " yeah why"[said max] "well with the war effort going on the humans and the citizens off world on other planets cant get new food and surplus quickly but many of the planets do have multiple green houses and self sustaining towns" "ok so why are you telling me this"?

"well if your really off world maybe you on one of the terraformed planets maybe something gone wrong and there was a mutation in the population...mutation muta-tion...?" "why what's the matter ?" "no cant be max did any one follow you I mean like are there any humans on that planet with you?" "no only well animals" [said max] "well stay safe out there"[Sayed jessy]

 **[beep was the sound the radio made as max shot it of]**

"ok ok just relax"[said max trying to reinsure him self]

 **"**


	9. Chapter 9 a nice night

(max opened the door and walked out form the bathroom) "well hello max you took some time in there is everything ok?" "yeah thanks judy I'm fine...um hey where would I sleep there only one bed should I sleep on the ground?" "no your my guest sleep on the bed and ill sleep on the ground"[said judy] "no judy this is your house ill sleep on the ground but hey do you think you cold show me around the city tomorrow I really don't know my place around yet and I'm pretty sure my phone isn't going to work in this world or unnerves or what every this place is" "ok but only if you let me be a good host and sleep in the bed. After all you are an unknown species best if I take care good care of you?"[said judy]

"oh yeah"[said max in a nervous voice] "well thank you for being a good host"{ok well this is going to be odd I never spent a night with a female and let alone a bunny girl} [max thought]

 **A long and very awkward period of silence went throughout the room**

"so um do you like working for the zpd?"[asked max] "yeah its pretty good even though the pay isn't the best. Its what I wanted to do every since I was a kid"[said judy] "do you like working for your kinds army?" [asked judy] "yeah its pretty good there are differently some good times and most of the guys are I get to go all around the world in war zones." "how was it..how was it when you were first deployed?" [asked judy]

 **a shock went through maxs spine**

"ok I was deployed to air base in the desert".."most of the battle harden soldiers were at the front lines fighting for a city in the mountains we were sent in there to move supplies guns, ammo, rations ,medical equipment. Really anything our boys needed up on the front lines." "we moved the supplies to the air base so they could be easily air lifted to any combat zones in the area." "with us on the air base were soldiers form the airborne division the us army rangers..to be honst they were the real soldiers not many of us have ever fought on the fornt lines but the rangers who those guys were the first boots on the ground. And most of the time the last ones out' but there was one flaw with the location of the air base because we where in the desert many of the vehicles would over heat and shit like that would happen"

"but one night most of us were just messing around with each other and just talking. but then we heard a bang we went out side to investigate thinking a cars engain block blown or something but no"..."it was an ambush many soldiers were cought out in the opean with out there combat gear on and with out there rifles...They were cut down by machine gun firer we all quickly dashed for the barracks and armory or where every the hell we were trying to go and we all quickly returned firer"

"shit.." " is something wrong" [asked judy]

"no its fine".

We didn't wait for orders. We returned firer to the attackers but at the same time..there were still us soldiers up there coming out of buildings and trying to find what way to go through out all the confusion. We opened firer on our own men and **we killed our own men." god** "we didn't know what the hell we were doing all we knew is that we got attacked and that was all".

"We acted because of our instinct. Being cuted of form our other leaders and higher ups we didn't know what to do we operated on fear, instinct, anger for the comrades we lost in the cross firer. this battle was our first real taste of war" the battle went on for 2 hours and Delete repeated word we were starting to get tired but we knew something that the enemy didn't thank god that it was starting to turn 5 am and the sun was starting to come knew that when the sun came out we wold have a easer time spotting the enemy and making them over heat so we held our ground not giving a single bit to the enemy and we pushed the basters back and held the base'

"after the battle 136 u.s soldiers died and 3 of our gunships were destroyed in the firer fight but 180 enemy soldiers died. we got revenge on the sons of bitchs for attacking us ."

"wow"[said judy]"i didn't know it was like that"

[suddenly a nose went through the air]

oh yeah I'm sorry I'm making some tea would you like some?" "oh no its fine"[said max] "hey what time is it..wow is 1:00am we should go asleep." "yeah your right its to late for tea any way"

"um hey judy would you like to sleep with me in the bed you have work tomorrow ill be best if you get a good nights sleep"[said max nervously ] "oh um ok"[said judy]

 **max went into bed and judy crawled in after getting ready**

"so um judy how was your day?[asked max trying to not make the whole sleeping together awkward] "it was good"[said judy] :hey max if you ever need anything just tell me" "oh ok judy"

 **max turned around on his side**

"hey max?"[asked judy] "yeah"[replayed max] "is ok if I hug you I normally sleep with my pillow"

"yeah sure you could hug me if you want" [mas felt a fuzzy and nice felling on his side as judy moved her hand] "I'm not bugging you am I"[asked judy] "no not at all" [replayed max in a calm and low voice]

[just then a nose came form the next apartment] " **JUST GO TO SLEEP ALRADY" [** said a loud voice]

"wow do you always get that"[asked max] "more then you think [said judy] "well we should really be going asleep good night max" "yeah good night judy"...


	10. Chapter 10 problem

THE NEXT DAY

[BEEP BEEP BEEP was the sound judy's alarm clock made ]

"augh..max are you awake honey?"[said Judy in a very sleepy and jental voice] "yeah I'm awake. wait what time is it?" I think it's around 6:50 right now or something like that. You know you could sleep a bit more if you want to" "nah its fine judy but thank you for asking i'll go and help you make some breakfast" "no its your my guest" "um hey judy i know this is odd but should i brush my tooth...i mean i dont have a Tooth brush...ok you know what never mind. . . i just made this odd im so sorry." "ha its fine and it was acuttly preety funny to be honest ok im going to my uniform and get ready for work i think that you shold do the same ok?" "yeah sure sounds great "hey judy?"(said max) "do I come to work with you?.im mean I'm not really a cop yet so do I stay put I don't wan to get in your way when your doing something important." "get in my way?[said Judy in a sarcastic voice] "MAX YOUR THE PERSON THAT SAVED ME FORM A KNIFE WELDING WOLF. of curse you can come your not going to get in my way you saved me" "hu yeah I guess I did"[said max] "well any way I'm going to go and ready" [said Judy]

 **30 minutes later in the briefing room**

 _"ok as you all know by know we have a new member in our police force max"[said chief bogo] "max if you would please introduce your self to the rest of the force" "oh thank you sir. Hi my name is max ... and that's is my name ok I'm going to go and sit down now...bye"[said max in a very VERY nervous voice]_ _[every one in the room was looking at max in a weird way.] "well ok the that was max our new guy"[said bogo]_

 _"well any way we have reports of an odd looking helicopter our eyes in the sky are giving us information on. Its in the forest but there's not much info on what it is but it look like a type of vehicle but the build and module doesn't represent any made modals it also has an odd symbol on the side red and blue stripes and stars on the side and it looks like its heavily damage..."we sent in a team 1 hour ago but shots were fired and the team we sent in went dark and quit. We cant contact the swat because there's a situation going all over the city...we cant just leave the unknown vehicle unintended because who ever or what ever is in the down vehicle just killed a whole firer team of swat operators._

 _[every one in the room looked at each other unknowing of the enemy they faced and wondering what they were capable of ]_

 _"SIR"[said an officer in loud voice that just entered the room] "hum what is it"[said chief bogo] "we have infrared footage of the scean of the unknown vehicle it looks like who ever took out the swat team .took one of the operators hostage. hes also shouting something you wont take you dame commimes? ...he also is saying fucking do it come in and get me ill blow this whole fucking place sky high I died for my country and for my freedom what the fuck are you fighting for?[said the officer]_

 _"SIR"[said max in a loud voice] is this how the symbol looked like?"[said max as he ripped of the Velcro u.s symbol on his plat carrier and took it over to the officer] "HUH...yes it is the same logo on the vehicle"[said the officer] "chief"[said max] "with permission may I please go to the crime scean of the down vehicale?" [ever one in the room look at each other wondering what the hell was happing and why his patch is the same on the on the vehicale] "um max I'm not going to stop you because it seems like you know more about this then any of us but I'm not sending you out there alone I'm sending you out there with a team"[said chief bogo]_

 _"BARION, ORION , HUNTER GET OVER IN THE ARMORY AND GET READY FOR A COMBAT NOW![said chief bogo] "sir with all do respect may I please have my weapons back?"[said max] "yes you may here's the key to the gun safe in the armory" [said chief bogo handing over the key to max]_

 _[ever one in the room was look at each other wounding what would happen]_

 _"sir-r"[sad the officer] we have a helicopter transport waiting on team for the team going in" "ok good job[said bogo]_

 ** _max and his team rushed to the helicopter on_ _the_ _roof and boarded the transport_**


	11. Chapter 11 friend or foe?

the helicopter was hovering over the forest "hm this brings me back"[said max under his voice,the other animals in the helicopter were all arming up]"ok we're over the landing point"[sayed the piolt,max and his team jumped out and took cover behind some trees]"ok lets move up slowly"[sayed max]"why should we he's just one... crazy animal"[Sayed one of the members of maxes team]"so what do you just want to rush in there"[Sayed max]"no I'm rushing him now besides If he's as small as you we wont have a problem"[Sayed hunter as he walked to the crash site said who was a big brown bear]"no you fucking animal get BACK!"[yelled max]"what did you just call me?"[asked hunter]"your going to get us all killed if we don't go in there with a plane what do you not get?"[said max]"listen up,your the animal if anything your a monster like every one was saying why would an animal like you need weapons like that to kill your own kind?"[said hunter as he approached max towering over him]"get back form me"[said max as the other members of his team looked on to the two]"why should I?"[asked hunter?]"just sta- **BANG** "[a loud shot ranged out in the air hunter fall in front of max with an entry wound in his back]"SHIT EVERY ONE GET DOWN NOW!"[yelled max]"...the shot looks like it came form the down transport...shit round looks like it was a 55.6"[said max Undernet his own breath]

"ok lets move up"[Sayed max as he moved up to another tree slowly and as Orion followed]"barion what's wrong?[asked max]"I-I don't think I could do this...you saw what happened to hunter and he was the biggest of us and he was just putted down like nothing"[max look at Orion]"ok stay here then and look after hunter me and Orion will move ahead but stay in cover"[ok said barion]

[max and Orion moved up to the down helicopter while moving in and out of cover]

"ok listen up"[max said to Orion] "the human in there is just like me he's just confused let me do the talking and don't intervene"[Orion who was a wolf looked at max]"what if he try's anything?"[said Orion]"he wont he's just like me just give him a chance"[max moves into the door way of the down helicopter Orion just a couple feet behind him]

"hey...soldier are you ok?"[asked max a human like creature looks at him]"American? "[asked the soldier]"yeah"[max walked over to him]"shit dude your leg your bleeding"[yeah tell me something I don't know]"...wait your patch its not on your uniform..." "well that's because I had to take it off to do some stuff" [Orion walked throw the door way]"BEHIND YOU"[shouted the unknown soldier as he raised his rifle and shot Orion **BANG BANG BANG** were the sound as he shot him in the stomach 3 times]"no wait he's with me"[shouted max as he runs over to Orion just then maxes radio goes of]"max we heard shots and barion told us what happened were sending down more animals"[says the chief]"no its fine I have it under control here just give me more time"[says max]"your working with them...your a traitor working with the enemy is that why you don't have your patch on?"[said the unknown soldier as he points his rifle at max]"shit"[max thought...]


End file.
